gamesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Twinsanity
Crash Bandicoot Action Pack |Rating= |Mode= Single player |Media= Disc |Sys= }} Crash Twinsanity is the fifth main installment in the Crash Bandicoot series. The game was developed by Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio and published by Vivendi Universal Games in North America and Japan and Sierra Entertainment in Europe. The game was released on August 30, 2004 in North America and October 8, 2004 in Europe on the PlayStation 2 and Xbox while the game was released on November 9, 2004 in Japan only for the PlayStation 2. A Nintendo GameCube version was also in development but was cancelled for unknown reasons. The game was re-released alongside Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Tag Team Racing as a part of the Crash Bandicoot Action Pack on June 12, 2007 in North America and July 20, 2007 in Europe for PlayStation 2 only and published by Sierra Entertainment. Story The game takes place after the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex and Uka Uka are shown to have been preserved in ice that drifted from Antarctica to the Wumpa Islands. Cortex eventually escapes from his icy prison and paralyzes Coco Bandicoot with a gun of his. Cortex takes her place by poorly disguising himself as Coco in order to lure Crash into the woods. He lures Crash to a bay where he reveals himself to be Cortex and is seeking revenge against Crash. With Crash's past foes as an audience, Cortex attacks Crash. After his defeat, Doctor N. Gin's Mecha-Bandicoot attacks Crash and stomps in a fit of rage after its defeat causes Crash and Cortex to fall into an underground cave. In the cave, Cortex becomes infuriated due to losing to Crash again and attacks in him causing them to roll through the cave. After escaping the cave working together, Cortex and Crash are confronted by The Evil Twins who have come from another dimension to destroy the Wumpa Islands. Crash and Cortex formally team up and figure out that they need to travel to the Tenth Dimension with the aid of the Power Crystals in order to stop The Evil Twins' plans. Crash and Cortex travel N. Sanity Island and the Cortex's Iceberg Lab in search of crystals while also crossing paths with past villains Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Tropy, and Doctor Nitrus Brio who are interested in The Evil Twins' treasure. They also freed Uka Uka from imprisonment in ice on the Iceberg Lab and Aku Aku convinces Uka Uka to join the forces with him in order to stop the twins but are easily dispatched by them. After collecting all the necessary crystals to power Cortex's Psychetron, Coco, who is no longer paralyzed, attacks Cortex thinking that he had kidnapped her brother. However, Coco damages the Psychetron and gets paralyzed again by it in the process. Cortex decides to recruit his niece Nina Cortex to help repair the machine so they chart course for Madame Amberley's Academy of Evil in order to pick her up. After locating Nina, recruiting her, and clashing with Dingodile and Madame Amberley, Cortex remembers his connection to The Evil Twins on the ride back to the Iceberg Lab. The Evil Twins Victor and Moritz were Cortex's pet parrots during his youth at the Academy of Evil who he accidentally sent into the Tenth Dimension during an experiment. Back at Iceberg Lab, Nina helps fix the Psychetron and the group travels to the Tenth Dimension where Nina is kidnapped by the Tenth Dimension counterpart of Crash named Evil Crash. Eventually, Nina is recovered and the group defeat The Evil Twins in their stronghold. Victor and Moritz retreat and find themselves in front of Evil Crash's house where they are greeted by a hungry Evil Crash who devours them alive off camera. Back in their home dimension, Cortex attempts to rid himself of Crash by using the Psychetron on him. However, his plan backfired when the machine malfunctions and sends Cortex into Crash's mind much to the surprise of Coco and Nina. Inside Crash's head, he finds himself surrounded by many personifications of Crash doing Crash's signature dance. Gallery Logo Crash Twinsanity logo.jpg|English logo Boxart Crash Twinsanity PS2 NA boxart.jpg|PlayStation 2 North American boxart Crash Twinsanity PS2 PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL boxart Crash Twinsanity PS2 Platinum PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL Platinum boxart Crash Twinsanity PS2 JP boxart.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese boxart Crash Twinsanity PS2 AUS.jpg|PlayStation 2 Australian boxart Crash Bandicoot Action Pack PS2 NA.jpg|PlayStation 2 North American Crash Bandicoot Action Pack boxart Crash Bandicoot Action Pack PS2 PAL.png|PlayStation 2 PAL Crash Bandicoot Action Pack boxart Crash Twinsanity Xbox NA.jpg|Xbox North American boxart Crash Twinsanity Xbox PAL.jpg|Xbox PAL boxart Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Xbox